Jeff and Slender
by MrsVonVanity
Summary: Kay I suck at titles I know. Well and summery. This is about Jeff the Killer and Slenderman. M for a reason. Yes there is going to be sex, rape, murder, strong language, and probably some other things as I go along. Don't like it? Go find a different story :3. Slender sees Jeff and has to have him he looks after him for a bit but what happens when looking isn't enough?
1. Chapter 1

**People have been annoying me with the whole "stories about real people aren't allowed". These guys aren't they are made up and are from fictional stories. Can't bug me about this, unless you know your just an uncultured swine and really just get joy from annoying people. Get a life and get your nose outta mine some people write to release stress and pain you are just being a total jerk. ;) Enjoy this story for those whom like this sorry for the mini rant just some people in this world need to keep to themselves. Kay bye 3 ~MrsVonVanity**

* * *

~Jeffs POV~

I slowly rounded the corner of the alleyway. I could hear her breathing. She was jogging home after work. She smelt like sweat and perfume. I stifled a moan. The suspense was making me hard. He was standing in the shadows and I grabbed her as she jogged near him. She had tried to scream but I had covered her mouth. I dragged her into a doorway and threw her down.

"Please!" She yelled "Do not hurt me."

"Shhhhh, stay quiet it will all be over soon."

I tied a gag around her mouth then dragged her over to a bed in the corner. I tied her up and her eyes bulged. She knew what was next. I pulled out my knife and slowly sliced her clothes off. There was a thin slice from her breasts to her bellybutton. I licked off the blood and moaned softly. I was going to enjoy this. She was crying. Tears streaming off her face. I removed all my clothes but my boxers and started biting her neck. She held her breath and I knew she was trying not to moan. I grabbed my knife and was slicing small cuts on her chest. She tried to scream but it came out all muffled. I put the knife down and my hang slipped between her thighs caressing her and rubbing. She was getting wet. My fingers were tracing her opening and around her clit and she tried to get free from me. I laughed at her panicked movements.

"Now, now my dear. The more you struggle," I slipped a finger in and her eyes rolled back "the more I will torture you."

She has clenched her inner walls. I added another finger and another. I could feel her emotions. They radiated off her like radioactive waves. Pain, pleasure, and my favorite one... fear. I was scratching at her walls with my nails and she groaned. I had four of my fingers in and tried to push my hand in. It didn't fit.

"Now that won't do..." I said going into a psychotic laughter.

I made my hand as small as I could and forced it inside of her. She screamed in pain which made my cock twitch and ache. I balled my hand into a fist and moved it around inside her. She was still screaming but now it was mixed every now and then with a moan of pleasure. I was extending my fingers then balling them into a fist again. After a few minutes i removed my hang. It was covered in blood and cum. I lick it before wiping it off. I removed my boxers and my erection sprang out of them. My head whipped back and I went into another fit of laughter. She looked at me with pleading eyes. I slowly kissed her on the forehead. Then I rammed myself inside of her. She starting crying again. I was slamming inside of her. My breath came out in panting gasps and my words were a jumbled mess. I came and I rolled off her. She was half awake. I picked up my knife.

"You were so good." I kiss her eyelids "Go to sleep."

I stabbed the knife into her chest. Blood was flowing from the wound. Her eyes were wide and surprised. I cut a smile into her face and in her final seconds I told her she was beautiful. I dressed and left her there. Her beauty displayed for everyone to find. I left the room and watching off into the night. Waiting for my next victim.


	2. Chapter 2

~Slenders POV~

The young teen was asleep. I caressed his face with one of my tentacles. I wanted this boy. The way he lusts for blood enthralls me. I sat at the edge of his bed stroking his soft scarred face.

"**Jeff...**" I said to him through his mind.

He shifted positions and made a noise that sounded like a mixture between a moan and a whimper. I could see the strain in his pants. The boys hand moved to under his pants. I chuckled a bit. Such a hormonal teen. Jeff started to whimper and it looked like tears were running down his face. I tried to comfort him but he wouldn't calm down. Jeff clenched his jaw and bolted upright. I was outside his window looking at him. He punched a wall and grabbed his knife. Whatever it was. It bugged him enough to kill.

~Jeffs POV~

I was walking down the street. I had finally calmed down. That dream always the same. This dark figure comes to be teasing and touching me. Then it stabs me through the heart with my own knife. I just couldn't take this.I felt love towards whatever it was. I didn't know why. I came to the house of a boy around my age I had been stalking for a while. I knew the boys parents wouldn't be home for another few days. I laughed to myself in sort of a manic way that felt as if the laughter was bubbling and erupting from my chest. I climbed my way to the bedroom and slowly slid in his window. He was asleep. Perfect. I wrapped my hand around his mouth as he awoke. He tried to scream but couldn't. I found some duct tape and taped his mouth shut and hands and legs together. I cut his clothes off and smiled. He was tall and lanky. Beautiful. I searched around his room and found some lube. I put some on my fingers and slid one in. He moaned and struggled. I slid in another one and started scissoring them. He cried out in pleasure. i chuckled. I replaced my fingers with my member and the boys eyes rolled back. He was twitching and moaning. i went faster and faster. I started to pant and in a few short moments i came. He sighed and looked at the boy. I wrapped a rope around his neck and lifted him up. He was trying to get down but he couldn't. I stabbed him in the stomach and ripped down. His insides spilled out. I smiled looking at my master piece and then left. It was time to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

~Slenderman's POV~

The poor child... As I watched him from the closet Jeff looked to be a complete mess. He was drunk in the corner and crying. I felt these strange emotions again. Almost like I wanted to care for the boy. Should I help him? Watching the teen in the corner... it is making my heart break. I opened the door to the closet and picked the small broken boy up.

"No... let. Go!" Jeff said slowly as he struggled but I held him tight

**"Now, now Jeff relax. I won't hurt you." I said softly and lovingly.**

He continued to struggle for a while but he gave in. He didn't have the strength to over come mine. I cradled him and cherished him and I took him away from his horrid house, and back to mine.

~Jeff's POV~

When I woke up I had a blinding headache. Where am I? I remember that _thing_ picking me up and carrying me away somewhere. I was only in my boxers but I was strangely warm. The room was nice and clean. It looked like an actual room, unlike where I lived. I found my clothes in the corner of the and clean like the were brand new. I slipped them on and I went to walkout of my room and there stood. That thing. Tall and slender... and it had no face...

"**Jeff! You're awake. I was starting to get worried..." It said softly as it pulled me into its long arms.**

"NO!," I screamed "What the hell are you?"

It just chuckled and ran its cold long fingers down my spine making me shiver. Something about that thing make me shudder in delight. Was this what love felt like?

* * *

**Sorry for not posting in a while I have been busy I will try to post more! 3**


End file.
